OCS NEEDED!
by RheRheRocks
Summary: THE RESULTS ARE IN! CHECK 'EM OUT! IT'S NOW CLOSED...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is your typical "OC'S NEEDED" page except for the fact that we get to meet the main character I made first, which I think would be helpful for you guys to make characters that can intertwine with her and her life. Here is a little segment of the first chapter:**

Welcome to Camp Halfblood? Weird. I wonder what that's supposed to—wait. Halfblood as in DEMI GOD? Woah. I walked up and the barrier was—OPEN? I thought you could only get in if you were a halfblood. I got in, so does that mean I am a halfblood?

I guess I am. I thought I was just a strange, adopted band geek. GO FRENCH HORNS! I guess no I am a French Horn demigod. Cool.

I never thought I would run away from my troubles, but here I am, running out of my old life and into what I hope is my new.

When I walk in I see a boy who looks around 20 in an orange t-shirt with a girl beside him who looks the same age.

The boy has smiling green eyes and messy dark hair. The girl has skeptical eyes, but a warm smile and dirty blond hair.

"We were expecting you." They say in unison. Woah, creepy!

"Jinx!" The boy says, very immaturely. The girl seems to agree, as she rolls her eyes and extends her hand.

"This is Seaweed Brain. My name is…"

"Wise Girl!" The boy butts in and says.

"Nice to meet you, Wise Girl." I shake her hand and Seaweed Brain's. "You too, Seaweed Brain. I'm Rhea. I take it Wise Girl is a daughter of Athena, right Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah," Seaweed Brain says.

"And Seaweed Brain is a son of Poseidon, right Wise Girl?"

"Right again." Wise Girl answers. "And we would like to welcome you to Camp Halfblood."

"Seems like fun," I remark.

They look at each other, then say, "It is."

So they gave me a tour. About halfway through, Seaweed Brain starts falling behind.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, hurry up!"

"Do I have to show some scrawny 11-year-old around the camp EVERY TIME?"

"OF—" Wise Girl starts, but I interrupt.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SCRAWNY?!" I run over to him and jump up against him to kick his 20-year-old chest with my Nike tennis shoes. He stumbled backwards, and I say, "TAKE THAT SEAWEED BRAIN!"

He grumbles something about not being ready, then Wise Girl interrupts.

"He can defeat Gaea and Kronos but not an 11-year-old? Wow."

"He defeated GAEA?! AND KRONOS?! I am more powerful than I thought!" I remark with a smirk.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

There is something different about this 11- year- old. Something I don't understand. She is likeable, yes, but I think it goes beyond that. Something I had never seen in a demigod before. And they were interesting. I noticed more and more about her as we went around the camp, showing her where to go, and stuff like that. She absorbed it like a sponge, and she was witty. She was strong, too.

So as we went to show her the cabin she would stay in while there, it made me sad to send her to the Hermes cabin, unclaimed. She would be claimed soon, though. I was sure of it. I wasn't sure why, I was just sure she would be. She was special.

She just didn't know it yet.

Rhea walked into the Hermes cabin, speechless. She seemed solemn about it, as she set her backpack down. I wonder what's in there, I think for a second. But it is, of course, none of my business. She takes something out that looks like a pocket knife. Add 'prepared' to that list.

"Come on," I say to Rhea, then turn to Percy, "You, Seaweed Brain, are free."

"Woohoo!" He says, and dashes out the door.

"Where are we going?" Rhea asks.

"The armory." I say.

"I get armor?! Awesome! Can I have a sword, too?"

"Sure!" I laugh, then we head out to the armory.

**There you go! Now, get your OC on! FYI, Rhea is the daughter of Hera, so no other daughters of Hera, okay? Or sons, for that matter. Stick to the other gods, please. Also, please let there be a reasonable amount of big three daughters/ sons. So, like, 1 best friend, and 1 background friend ONLY, maybe less, can be from the big three.**

**NESSECITIES OF CHARACTER:**

**1\. ****FIRST AND LAST NAME:****2\. ****NICKNAMES (IF APPLICABLE:****3\. ****AGE:****4\. ****BOTH PARENTS:****5\. ****NON- DEMIGOD SIBLINGS****6\. ****HAIR COLOR AND STYLE:****7\. ****EYE COLOR AND SHAPE:****8\. ****GENDER:****9\. ****BODY BUILD (SIZE, AS IN HEIGHTH)****10\. ****SKIN TONE/ ETHNICITY:****11\. ****TYPICAL OUTSIDE- OF- CAMP OUTFIT:****12\. ****DETAILED PERSONALITY:****13\. ****LIKES:****14\. ****DISLIKES:****15\. ****FEARS:****16\. ****FLAWS:****17\. ****HOW MANY YEARS AT CAMP?****18\. ****DO THEY STAY AT CAMP IN SUMMER OR YEAR ROUND?****19\. ****SECRETS (NOTHING TOO RIDICULOUS, PLEASE)****20\. ****FAVORITE WEAPON:****21\. ****POWERS:****22\. ****STRENGTHS:****23\. ****WEAKNESSES:****24\. ****ENEMIES:****25\. ****FRIENDS:****26\. ****LOVE INTERESTS:**

**Thanks! Sorry for being so detailed, I want this to be you guys' character and not mine though! I will let you know the "winners" later when I have enough to choose from! Some mains and some others will be in here! YES, I realize there are two numbers by each thing I need, but I couldn't get it to go away without deleting the whole list... :(... ANYWAYS, feel free to put extra information in there like "MOST EMBARRASSING MOMENT" if you want to.**

**-RheRheRocks**


	2. Just A Note

Thank you for all of the ideas already! I realized I never told you all how old Rhea is. She is 12, so older characters will probably be somewhat like mentors or older brothers/ sisters or something. Thank you for all of the characters! If you want to change the character's age, just PM me or something. Also, all of the Half Bloods in Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus are around 20 or 21, so I don't know what that means about interaction with them or whatever.

Thank you guys!

Always,

RheRheRocks


	3. THE RESULTS ARE IN!

**The results are in! Everyone's characters are in the story, it's just which ones are most important and what they will be.**

**Best Friends**

**Alexandria Waters**

2\. Alex (she hates being called Alexandria, she says it too formal)

3\. 13

4\. Mortal: Marie Waters God: Hephaestus

5\. None

6\. Shoulder length straight brown hair (often in a ponytail so it stays out of her way)

7\. Round blue eyes. (slight freckles across her nose. I didn't know where else to put this).

8\. Female.

9\. 5'5", skinny but not super skinny.

10\. Pale (she spends most her time indoors), American.

11\. Band T-shirt (Sleeping w/ sirens, Bring Me the Horizon. Bands like that), skinny jeans, blue, purple and black Vans high-tops.

12\. Alex is a very laid back person. She is very creative and tends to spend a lot of time indoors tinkering with things. She's not every good with people and prefers to spend her time with machines. Alex is very clever in general and especially good at math. Once you get to know her she's very loyal and will always stick by your side. She always puts whatever friends she has before herself. You can often find her with something in her hands.

13\. Machines, indoors, bands, cats, inventing things, playing her guitar, singing.

14\. Large crowds of people, snakes, peanut butter.

15\. Water (like other than drinking it. Oceans, rivers, hurricanes) and death (Hades kids give her the creeps. Sorry Hazel and Nico).

16\. Her fears.

17\. This is her 2nd year.

18\. Year round.

19\. She still sleeps with her baby blanket (I don't know haha).

20\. Her homemade Swiss army knife. It contains a hunting knife, a backup knife and sword which shrinks down to fit in her pocket.

21\. Ability to control fire (she cant create it out of nowhere, just if it's there she can manipulate it).

22\. Swordsmanship, machines, smart.

23\. People, hand to hand combat.

24\. Not really enemies, but she doesn't like Hades kids.

25\. She's not great with people, so currently just the kids in her cabin (She becomes fiends with Rhea).

26\. None yet (feel free to put her with someone if needed).

**Hagan Reeds**

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Parent: Nike Goddess of victory

Nicknames: None

Powers: Hagan has very good reflexes. Around 100 times better than the average demigod. This helps him to almost constantly have 'victory.' He also never tires in battle, afterwards however he will be extremely tired as soon as he immediate threat is gone he will practically pass out.

Fears/Weaknesses: Can't hurt another person (to the degree of killing) unless provoked-almost always shows Heights. He is also too competitive.

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

Height: 5'3" 1/2

Hair color and length: Brown and medium-short

Features: On his right arm there is a long white scar from shoulder to wrist. He got this from the Chimera when he was seven.

Personality: Hagan is very competitive. He is also very smart. He will often act like an Athena child with a competitive streak he will challenge anyone at anything and always pushes himself. Besides that he is very nice to his friends and makes friends well. Don't cross him though because he holds a mean grudge.

Allowed to date: Yes

Appearance: Hagan is always wearing his orange under armor hoodie on top of his black camo muscle shirt. The shirt turns into a Stygian Iron Breastplate. He will normally be wearing jeans and sneakers as well. When seeing him for the first time you will immediately notice his hard eyes that pierce you like a hawk. Besides that his demeanor looks friendly.

Weapons: Dual celestial bronze hunting knives. 3 Olympian silver (the metal the hunter use) 6" throwing got them from the chimera's claws as a spoil of war. He also has the breastplate although he hardly uses it as it slows him down.

Style: Casual-cool

Strengths: Great at karate, quick thinker, smart

Magical Item: Stygian iron breastplate that morphs into a black camo muscle shirt.

Stay at Camp: Year round

Fears: Having his friends betray him. Chimera

Fatal Flaw: Hubris/Pride

Secrets: Is somewhat insecure

Anything else:

Hagan's History: Hagan took karate until he became a black belt at age 8. He was then attacked by the chimera which killed his father and destroyed his home. Just before this however His dad was able to give him two Celestial Bronze hunting knives and explain his Greek heritage. Since then he was on the run. Two years later after running around the country for a while and surviving/fighting monsters he ran into Lycone's pack of werewolves. He used his 3 silver throwing knives to defeat him. (The throwing knives came from the chimera's claws.) He did not however escape without getting a scar on his right arm from shoulder to elbow. Thankfully he is left handed. A year later he ran into the hunters. After threatened to be vaporized he challenged Artemis to a fight for his safety she agreed. he fought like a blur defending himself and just before he could disarm her, a hunter kicked him allowing Artemis to defeat him. Out of respect however she took him to camp-half-blood where he now stays year round.

Hagan's fighting style: Swift. Hagan takes karate and applies it to his weapons. He uses the hunting knives as long arms and does his self-defense. This gives him a unique fighting style. He also uses things like kicks or punches to help him.

**Arabella Reilly**

Arabella Reilly

2\. Ella/Bella

3\. Same age as Rhea

4\. Mom: Lucy Reilly, Dad: Poseidon

5\. Little sister called Mia

6\. Curly black hair

7\. Light green and round

8\. Girl

9\. She's average height and skinny.

10\. Tan (from being at the beach) and American

11\. light wash blue jeans, and a white top with dark blue converse (she's hipster)

12\. She is kind but mess with her and she will hurt you, she's smart and can think of things on the spot . She loves her friends and family and has a great sense of humor.

13\. Water, her older brother Percy, Annabeth, clothes, her knife.

14\. storms, bullies.

15\. Earthquakes.

16\. Competitive

17\. 3 so far

18\. Year round (her step-father hates her)

19\. Her fear of earthquakes

20\. her knife which can be disguised as a necklace of a star-fish (her dad gave it to her)

21\. Controlling the sea and storms and earthquakes.

22\. Wit, Speed (she is unnaturally fast, nobody knows why)

23\. She can be unsure and gets nervous.

24\. Cammie from the Apollo cabin because Cammie stole her former best friend, Stephanie.

25\. Rhea is her best friend, and their other best friend Finn from the Athena cabin

26\. Finn

Mentors

**Ryan Blaze**

Nickname: Blaze, Mr. Hotshot

Age: 17

Hair: light blond with small spikes

Eye: icy blue

Skin: fair

Godly and mortal parent: Axel Blaze and Khione

Relatives: Axel Blaze, deceased

Angelina Starling, stepmother, deceased

Julia Blaze, half-sister, deceased

Siblings:, Julia Blaze

History: his dad was a social worker who married a archaeologist named Angelina Starling when he was 4 so by the time he turned 5 he had a baby sister. He loved her so much! He was really possessive about her well-being and took great care of her. One day his family was traveling through a mountain range through a storm. The avalanche killed his family but him being a son of Khione, survived. When he was taken to camp half-blood and was claimed by his mother, he was furious at the irony.

Camp wear: camp T-shirt, blue jeans and converse

Mortal wear: a white shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, blue jeans and black combat boots

Formal wear: tux

Personality: he is a hard core tough guy who likes being uncharged and makes excellent strategies and plans. But he doesn't mind anyone else leading as long as they have half a brain. Though, when it comes to little kids he is a real Teddy bear. You'd find him braiding hairs and patching up injuries and playing with little kids when you don't find him training. he is like a dad to them. But emotions are something he hides and hates showing them

Likes: children, training, snow, snowstorms

Dislikes: Zeus, extreme heights, anyone who bullies children, nosy people who don't know when to shut up, Khione

Powers: summoning snow storms, controlling ice like Elsa from Frozen

Strengths: close combat, strategies,

Weakness: any little kid involved and chances of getting hurt he'll be the most careless and rash person you meet.

Weapon: two Crystalline silver blades that are the length of his arms which are EXTREMELY cold

Weapon History: it forged by Hephaestus and was frozen for quite some millennia by Khione. She gave the blades to Ryan

**Nirvana Jenson**

Nicknames : Nerve, Nirvy

Age : 16

Both Parents : Hermes and Bailey Jenson

Non-Demigod Siblings : Her sister, Meyer.

Hair color and Style : Blonde with streaks dyed black, search "Bunny Meyer Hair" for detail, and she wears it straight down or curled.

Eye color and shape : Big, round-ish blue eyes.

Gender : Female

Body build : 5'7'' with a curvy body shape

Skin tone/ethnicity : She's Latino.

Typical outside-of-camp outfit : A black muscle shirt with a band logo on it, black jeans, and boots.

Detailed personality : Nirvana is a witty and fun girl with a bubbly feel to her. She is not very book-smart, but she's very kind, caring, and knows how to heal someone or help them in need. She's built for partying, as her sister likes to say, and is creative and flirty with guys. She's calm around elders, but her normal self with kids and teens her age.

Likes : Eating, breaking rules, parties, music, guys (although she's not entirely boy crazy), her motorcycle, friends and family, her demigod siblings (except Luke), Camp Half Blood.

Dislikes : Girly-girls (AKA Aphrodite's cabin, excluding some guys), stubborn people, non-risk takers, big-headed people, school, orderly fashions

Fears : Monsters, fire

Flaws : A bit strongly-worded (curses a lot) and she can be a bit prideful

How many years at camp? : 3

Do they stay at camp summer or year-round?: Summer

Secrets : She used to have depression.

Favorite weapon : Bow and arrow

Powers : None, but she's a really good thief, like the Stolls.

Strengths : She's a good shooter and is very tricky with wits.

Weaknesses : She'd do anything for family and is weak in her left leg from an accident.

Enemies : Aphrodite's cabin, nerds, preps

Friends : She tries to be everyone's friend, but she's really close to the Apollo cabin.

Love interests : She had a BIG crush on Leo. Really BIG. But she'd like someone who likes music, and is really sweet, kind, and caring.

Extra : She can't climb a mountain very well, which was the accident where she broke her left leg. She also likes bands like Fall Out Boy and the Arctic Monkeys

**Older Friends, but not quite mentors...**

**Aislinn Rosalyn Chambers**

Nicknames: Vintage Sweetheart, Rosie, Cutie, Miss Perfection, and Sassy-Skirted Sally.

Age: 17

Parents: Her mother, Kyleen Chambers, is an Art Antiquator, for many well-respected art enthusiast and well-known stringed instrument player. Her father is Apollo, the Greek deity of light and the sun, truth and prophecy, healing, plague, music, poetry, and more. Apollo is the son of Zeus and Leto, and has a twin sister, the chaste huntress, Artemis.

Non-Demigod Siblings: Her sisters, Alexis and Dawn, have their own lives and once they left home, it put all her mother's attention on her to be a perfect daughter and no matter what she did she couldn't live up to what they wanted her to be.

Hair Color &amp; Style: Aislinn has curly, yet maintainable chestnut hair that has a golden ombré, that falls below her shoulders and is rather choppy, which she normally ties up in a high ponytail. Her bangs fall over her left eye, blocking most of her face. She is considered pretty, but she never really hear people mention that.

Eye color &amp; Shape: She has azure eyes with golden specks in them. They are protruding.

Gender: Female

Body Build (Size, as in height) : She has a fairly average height, about 5'5" and has a lean, athletic build.

Skin Tone &amp; Ethnicity: Aislinn has rosey pale skin. From her mother's side, she is English from Soho, London, England and from her father's side, she is Greek.

Typical Outside of Camp Outfit: Worn Out Limited Edition Beatles band shirt that was personally signed by them, Black Skinny Jeans that are striped white on the side, Keds Champion Star, Monserat De Lucca Brass Violin Necklace, Therma Morale bracelet, Black Vintage Buddy Nerd Wayfarer Blues Brothers Clear Sunglasses and a Retro camera pendant necklace.

Detailed Personality: Never really been materialistic or cared that she could have the nicer things in life. She's quite intelligent and has a photographic memory but hates to broadcast it. Aislinn has quite a humble nature, and hates to be the center of attention. Growing up she had to keep how she felt, and always have her "game face" on. She's not really good at expressing her feelings with words and tends to keep her emotions bottled inside, so she uses her art as a way to express her feelings for her. She's caring, loyal to a fault, and has a protective nature if her friends are threatened. She does have her moments where she snaps and is extremely competitive, like a child of Ares would be, but she does whatever she can to control it. Aislinn acts pretty happy and content, but keeps her emotions bottled up, hidden. She doesn't really trust people too easily, but once she begins to know them and trust them, she becomes fond of them. Aislinn tries really hard to please other people and tries to avoid conflict. She tends to let people push her around to the point of harassment, just to avoid conflict. Aislinn wants to help her mother and others but what about her. What does she want? That's all she wants to know. With Camp and all, she doesn't know exactly what to do. All she is a pawn in a chess board, used, abandoned, lost, and weak. All she can do is doubt herself. Everyone sees potential in her, but why doesn't she it. She isn't that confident or that great and all. Why the heck is her bow and arrows called "Burning Confidence" if she doesn't have it at all. To her, she would be better of not fighting and instead draw like she was intended to do. Everyone just pressures her and basically controls her life to be a perfect person and no matter what she does, she can't live up to what they want her to be. She's never really been popular, since she's too independent and fond of doing her own thing.

History: Her mother is the perfect image of a person you would love to meet and Aislinn, not so much. Never been the one for a spotlight or grand attention. Boy? How do you think she felt when she was claimed. She has all a girl her age could ask for. Money, famous mom, attention, great clothes, huge house. All that, doesn't really matter to her. Her mother, Kyleen Chambers, a great artist with a perfect visual eye and imagination. Outside, that is for the public, but with her mother and her, alone things are not so peachy when your mother is going through depression. Her mother thinks it all fine when its obviously not. Aislinn thinks it's all because her father left them for another girl, or that is what her mother says. Art, music, photography are the only things that take her mind out of things and relax her. Must be inherited from her mother. All she wants is for her mother to get better, but all of a sudden when an idiotic Hydra attacks her. Her life soon starts to go upside down.

Likes: Reading, drawing/sketching, watching black and white movies, Camp Half-Blood, photography, volunteering, acting, sneaking around, writing songs, playing the guitar or violin or piano, permanency, and the way the moon shines at dusk.

Dislikes: Bullies, art dealers, materialistic people, selfish people, jerks, her father, players, conformists, spinach/ fish/ kiwi (allergic), high standard people, stuck ups, monsters, anyone that harms her Camp, and old deities that want to kill her.

Fears: Powerlessness, Darkness, weakness and inability to escaping, being out of and incapable of control, her friends and enemies join forces against her, being scared of death, and watching her family and friends die, and being responsible for it.

Flaws: Indecisive and self-doubting.

How many years at Camp? : 4 years

Do they stay at Camp during the summer or year round? : She is a year rounder.

Secrets: She wished to become a Huntress once, but she regrets ever thinking about that. Even though she is deadly terrified of the dark, she's attracted to it.

Favorite Weapon: Her special bow and arrows which is called Therma Morale or Θερμά Ηθικό in Greek, which means burning confidence or enthusiasm. The bow and arrows transform into a charm bracelet with a special charm with the name Apollo in a fiery little sun. Even though her father seems or is actually a jerk and player, she takes care of the bracelet with all her life, literally.

Powers: She is so far the only demigod that can control and bend light, which can make her invisible. It's a very rare talent, even as a daughter of Apollo.

Strengths: She has a photographic memory and is great at photography and art. She can speak in the lost language of Greek and Latin, like most demigods. She knows French, Spanish, and Italian, so when it comes in quests, she can communicate with most International people.

Weaknesses: Claustrophobic, Holding grudges, Overly serious, Fire, Swimming, Somewhat impatient. She's not so good with discuses or spears.

Enemies: She tries not to make any enemies, but nothing goes as planned. Clarisse, Mark, Travis, Connor, and practically half of both of Ares and Hermes cabin. She doesn't hate them because hate is a strong word. She dislikes them and how they treat others just for laughs. Their relationships are mutual.

Friends: Quiet from birth, Aislinn grew up with a difficult time making friends, always being an outsider no matter what school she went to, and being a demigod at a mortal school was like adding vinegar on baking soda. She prefers people who are artistic and free thinkers, but either way Aislinn thinks about others before herself. She always treats them with care even if they are horrible to her because it may be the only nice thing they have heard all day.

Love Interests: Aislinn believes that love comes from trust, honesty, and compassion. From what seems of it, the guys she knows don't believe that and think its crazy. She is a dreamer and wonders when will she have her happily ever after. It's not as easy as she thought, but so far she has a knack for a certain Son of Hades. She doesn't know why, but her heart always flutters and she gets butterflies even when she knows she's not supposed to.

Extra: Aislinn has moved from place to place often since her mother is famous and all. From Soho to Paris to Greece {Bad idea} to Italy {Even worse} to Romania to Illinois to Rhode Island and finally to New York.

**Kristen Soriella**

Nicknames: Kris, Kristie.

Age: 17 (just turned)

Parents:

\- Mortal: Esther Soriella

\- Godly: Apollo

Non-Demigod Siblings: Alex Soriella (her uncle) and James Soriella (adopted brother)

Hair Color &amp; Style: Kristen has dark brown, wavy-messy hair that reaches down to her back. Usually her hair is kept down and tends to be swept to the side. Her bangs are usually kept pinned behind her ear but tend to get loose and cover her face. When doing activities her hair is kept in a messy bun.

Eye color &amp; Shape: She has hazel-brown eyes with a hint of green in them. They are roundish-almond in shape.

Gender: Female

Body Build (Size, as in height) : She is 5'4'' in height with a fairly normal build. Her thighs have a bit more thickness but she keeps her body in shape.

Skin Tone &amp; Ethnicity: Light skinned. Kristen is Spanish-French from her mother's side.

Typical Outside of Camp Outfit: Her style in clothing are mainly shirts/blouses with her uncle's jacket and boots. Normally she wears a yellow shirt with an old light-brown leather jacket, black jeans and brown cowgirl boots.

Detailed Personality: Kristen acts like if Apollo and Aphrodite made a child that shared both their personality traits and some others. She enjoy fashion and tends to turn into a total girl when at a mall or close to one. She enjoys makeup and experimenting with different colors. However despite that she limits the amount of makeup on her face to being her eyeliner and a bit of lip-gloss. She is also very musical and won't hesitate to either dance to a song or go make a cover of one right away. However Kristen can be a very hyper and overzealous girl who enjoys making fun of her friends and eating copious amounts of pizza (no matter how bad they are for you). She can be over-sensitive sometimes and can't seem to take a lot of teasing before breaking down. When faced with a challenge or in the heat of battle Kristen is a cautious and quick-thinking person who wants to find the safest path as quick as possible. She loves energy drinks and can consume about 4 before having to empty it out from her body.

History: Kristen was born into this world after a drunk fling between Apollo and her mother. As she was growing up, she lived in a mainly poor and religious neighborhood as the short non-christian kid on the street and was teased about it by some of the other kids. During her teen years she started to know more of her Greek heritage by a large hellhound in her school that attacked her as she was leaving. Prior to the incident she knew nothing about her father and thought it all as her mother having a drunk baby. Her mom knew little as well and wasn't able to protect her well enough. Kristen's mother died some time later due to illness but managed to tell her what little she knew about Apollo. She received an brown short-bow and a bronze dagger as protection and left to go find answers of her Godly parentage before stumbling upon a satyr who brought her to camp.

Likes: Music, dancing, fashion, Red Bull, Monster, any energy drink companies, composing, playing bass, archery, writing, horse riding and Hawiian pizza

Dislikes: Vegans, roller coasters, being woken up early, bananas, the deep ocean, and animal abuse.

Fears: The dark, the deep ocean, drowning, heights, and fast moving vehicles.

Flaws: Impulsiveness.

How many years at Camp? : 3

Do they stay at Camp during the summer or year round? : Summer

Secrets: As she was on the way to camp she ran into a drug dealer who offered her weed and cocaine. She tried it and even though she didn't like it at all, she had enough to make her easy to persuade into going to bed with the guy. She regrets it and uses energy drinks as a way to keep the memory as suppressed as possible.

Favorite Weapon: Her bow that her mother gave her. She refined and modified it when she got to camp so it is lighter, more durable, sleeker, and can use a variety of arrows.

Powers: She can mimic voices to people who sound close to her, expert healer and expert markswoman. She also has a sense that lets her know if people are telling the truth or not.

Strengths: Quick thinker, cautious (sometimes overly), healer and long range support. She knows a lot about riddles and can trip up dumber opponents with word games.

Weaknesses: Not so good with hand-to-hand combat and swords, Sometimes overly cautious, and can be easily persuaded if she trusts that person enough.

Enemies: She does not like Hermes kids because they take her energy drinks all the time and is not too overly fond with most of the Ares cabin.

Friends: She doesn't have many friends excluding her own cabin. Despite her hate for the Hermes and Ares cabins she made great friends with the Stoll brothers and an Ares girl named Monica Anthiathia.

Love Interests: She's heavily into guys who know how to take care of themselves and dress nicely. She doesn't go for guys who only go for the looks and prefers internal beauty rather than external, though it doesn't hurt if they are handsome. She's not a believer in love at first sight and wants to know her partner inside-out before giving them a chance.

Extra: She plays bass in her spare time and composes music in memory of her mother. Her favorite flavor of pizza is Hawaiian with bacon and can eat a whole box. And she is self-conscious about her height and tends to wear heels to make her seem taller.

**Roxallene Zoe Hunter**

Nickname: Roxy, Black Hunter

Age: 16

Hair: jet black hair tied in a pony tail that reaches her knees with blond streaks

Eye: blood red eyes with grey thick outline

Skin: fair

Godly and mortal parent: Tartarus... Makayla Hunter, daughter of Athena

Siblings: N/A

History:Makayla Hunter, daughter of Athena, had been set on a quest by Athena to follow the Mark of Athena, she had gone long and almost found the statue but she fell into a crevice which led to Tartarus. She fell face first and was got half blind. She had spent several days in the river and due to her being a daughter of Athena she was able to survive on the river Plythegons. She managed to gain Tartarus's attention and soon she was expecting her daughter. She met Daesarem who took care of her but she died giving birth. The giant took care of her but Roxallene had met her father once and she knew emotions were a sign of weakness. So what do you expect living in hell? Her giant friend told her about the outside world which still lingered in his mind. One day, she was training outside when two gates appeared. The giant was surprised but told her to get inside and she'll be able to go to the surface, she argued but knowing about his curse she entered the elevator as he pushed the button. Thanatos opened the doors to Manhathan where he was surprised to see her but said nothing and left. Slightly blinded by the light she observed her surrounding and ran into Gleeson hedge who took her to CHB claiming to be a daughter of Athena (she was 8)

Camp wear: camp Tshirt, black shorts, black hooded jacket and boots

Mortal wear: black blouse, white hooded jacket, blue denim shorts and white boots

Formal wear: a black sleeveless dress that reaches her knees from the front but sweeps the floor from the back and ankle boots

Personality: She is a tough hard core feminist girl. She only relies on herself and does anything to survive. She does not trust easily and is always guarded. She is intelligent and cunning, manipulating anyone into doing anything for her and even gaining information before she finishes them off. She prefers solitude and hates noise, she anti social and prefers to stay in the shadows.

She has a feeling of insecurity inside her and always hides her emotions which she considers as a weakness, she never even cried in her childhood fearing that it maybe her end. Tears are nothing and she has to rely on herself to survive but at the same time she is afraid of being alone. She has a hatred for stereotypes and would never judge one by their cover

Likes: stargazing, forest, training, children of Hades, Nico di Angelo, silence

Dislikes: noise, bullies, monsters, sexist, stereotypes, Gods

Powers:The daughter of Tartarus can control all monsters or anything that has been to Tartarus. She can sense, see and hear anything hidden in the shadows. She can cause immense shock waves that can destroy an entire army(Though it's quite fatal so she doesn't try it). She later learned that she can use her powers to transport an entire army from one place to another whether it's anywhere on earth, the underworld or even Tartarus.

Strengths: She is levelheaded and can get you out of a sticky situation. She does not judge people by their cover and has a saying "Never judge a person by their cover until you have walked in their shoes". Night vision and not easy to surprise

Weakness: she is stubborn and the aura around her screams danger which keeps people away from her. She is distrustful and things tend to explode when her anger spikes its limit

Fear: she has a phobia of being alone and spiders

Weapon: stygian iron handfans and her mothers's celestial bronze dagger

Weapon History: the celestial bronze dagger is her mother's while the hand fans are a gift from Daearem

Romance: yes

**There you go! I put in everyone and I hope you are happy with where I put them! Now, since you all worked so hard on putting these characters together, here's Rhea's profile.**

**1\. ****FIRST AND LAST NAME: Rhea Smith****2\. ****NICKNAMES (IF APPLICABLE: None.****3\. ****AGE: 12****4\. ****BOTH PARENTS: Hera and Patrick Smith****5\. ****NON- DEMIGOD SIBLINGS: Julietta****6\. ****HAIR COLOR AND STYLE: Brown, wavy****7\. ****EYE COLOR AND SHAPE: Round, hazel****8\. ****GENDER: female****9\. ****BODY BUILD (SIZE, AS IN HEIGHTH)5' 3"****10\. ****SKIN TONE/ ETHNICITY: English****11\. ****TYPICAL OUTSIDE- OF- CAMP OUTFIT: Skinny jeans and t- shirts from her travels****12\. ****DETAILED PERSONALITY: Generally kind, compassionate and trustworthy. She loves the fine arts. She is reliable, and would never cheat. She plays French Horn and piano, and sings. She would give up everything for friends or family, but naturally women I need as well.****13\. ****LIKES: feeling loved, music, art, theatre, animals, peacocks, women****14\. ****DISLIKES: bullies, stereotypes, sexism, racism****15\. ****FEARS: being distrusted and left by friends and family****16\. ****FLAWS: jealousy, pride****17\. ****HOW MANY YEARS AT CAMP? 0****18\. ****DO THEY STAY AT CAMP IN SUMMER OR YEAR ROUND? Will stay year round****19\. ****SECRETS (NOTHING TOO RIDICULOUS, PLEASE): LOVES are rock****20\. ****FAVORITE WEAPON: sword****21\. ****POWERS: can manipulate the will of animals, as Hera did to Heracles with the snakes****22\. ****STRENGTHS: protectiveness, kindness, willing****23\. ****WEAKNESSES: jealousy, pride****24\. ****ENEMIES: no one… YET****25\. ****FRIENDS: Everyone on the above list!****26\. ****LOVE INTERESTS: no one… YET**


	4. CONCLUSION

**Thank**** you all for your support, I forgot a certain Dee Dee on the best friends category, so check that out... the story is called Daughter of Hera. Thank you guys all!**


End file.
